


Do you have Prince Albert in a can?

by mwestbelle



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Genital Piercing, M/M, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt has a Prince Albert piercing. That's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you have Prince Albert in a can?

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I saw the tattoos, I thought, "Prince Albert?" And as soon as I saw I got the piercing/needleplay square on my Kink Bingo card, I thought, "Prince Albert!"

The only reason Hermann even _knows_ is because Newt still hasn't quite grasped the concept that every thought that comes into his head doesn't necessarily have to make its way out of his mouth. He's pretty sure he's gotten comments to that effect all the way back to his kindergarten report card (and what do you even put on a kindergarten report card? Colors outside the lines?) and here he is, a grown ass man and still blurting out whatever thought crosses his mind.

Now he keeps catching Hermann staring at him across the lab, turning around with a little flurry of activity when Newt catches his eye. All because he may have _slightly_ mentioned a _little_ that he might kind of have a pierced dick.

It's not even that weird, really, plenty of people have one and, hello, everyone with functioning eyeballs can see his tattoos. It's not like it should be a surprise that he's experimented with various forms of body modification. 

The real problem, in retrospect, was probably that in his attempt to deflect the awkwardness he also brought up his pierced nipples. Oops. Hermann had stared openly at his chest, and Newt crossed his arm awkwardly across it, like some kind of Victorian maiden. "I don't have them _now_ , dude." Way too many questions and awkward boners in the lab. He always figured he'd do them as a celebration when all of this was over; maybe get a pair of those kaiju bone barbells that he heard from very legitimate sources you can get from less legitimate shops now.

But Hermann is definitely sneaking peeks, and okay, Newt is used to being stared at. You don't get a full-body tattoo themed around the creatures threatening to destroy humanity because you're a shy and retiring person who doesn't like attention, but for all his snarky comments, Hermann's never been the type who sees the tattoos and not _him_ , who makes eye contact with a kaiju on his arm instead of with the arm's owner. 

When Newt catches Hermann staring at him, he is _definitely_ not meeting Newt's eyes. Or anywhere in the general eye vicinity. And that lack of a brain-to-mouth filter rears its ugly head again.

"Fuck, Hermann, why don't you just suck my pierced dick already if you're that obsessed with it."

He expects bluster, indignation, probably a lecture about appropriate behavior in the workplace. He doesn't expect Hermann to say, " _God_ , yes."

"You...what?" From the look on Hermann's face, he's pretty surprised he said it too, but Newt is totally on board after a second to process. He drops his hands to undo his belt, fumbling to get the buckle open.

"No!" Hermann has a pink flush to his cheeks and at the tips of his ears when Newt looks back up at him.

"Seriously, man? I mean, I respect your no, obviously, but that was a real quick turn around."

"I mean, not _here_ , you idiot." Hermann huffs, but he's still blushing. "Not in the lab, it's...hardly professional and besides, I--" His lips set into a tighter line. "I can't..."

Newt isn't about to make him say it, because _duh_ , obviously Hermann can't kneel on the unforgiving cement floor. "Of course not, what was I thinking? It would be totally unsanitary, like, super double unsanitary. No sex in the lab. Right. My room?"

The whole way back, he has a litany of excuses in his head, what he would say to anyone they might meet along the way. He's having a hard (ha, hard) time coming up with a good reason why the K-Science division is fleeing their lab with, on his end at least, a truly impressive boner, so luckily they complete the short walk back to his quarters and get the door closed behind them without seeing anyone.

"This is horrible," Hermann says, using his cane to push day-to-week old laundry off Newt's bed onto the floor which, hey, he has a _system_ and now Hermann's ruined it. He's totally about to explain the system in full detail when Hermann sits down hard on the bed and gives him an expectant look and, yeah, that's way better.

He's spent enough times whipping his clothes off in tattoo shops that he's really quick and not at all shy about it. His shirt is on the ground in a few seconds, and after he finishes hopping out of his pants, he notices how Hermann is looking at him -- looking at the hard bulge of his cock in his briefs, the telltale line of the ring at the head where the cotton is slightly damp from...anticipation. He can't resist striking a pose, tipping his hips forward to make the fabric pull tighter across his crotch.

"You're vain and infuriating." But Hermann is practically drooling, so Newt doesn't take it to heart. He crosses to the bed and fluffs the pillows up so he can sit against the headboard, sprawling his thighs wide to make plenty of room for Hermann to make himself comfortable in between. In takes some arranging, but Newt is as patient as he can be, chewing on the inside of his cheek to keep from giving a running monologue of the situation. Finally, _finally_ , Hermann is settled in his preferred position, practically eye-to-eye with Newt's dick which, yeah, is harder than ever. Hermann looks up at him and whispers, "Can I?"

He's never heard Hermann sound like that, breathless and eager and maybe a little bit nervous, and Newt groans. " _Please_."

Carefully, Hermann fits his fingers in the waistband of his briefs and so damnably slowly, he pulls them down to let Newt's cock free. Newt has to close his eyes, can't quite bring himself to watch, but the gasp is enough to make his cock twitch, leak a little more.

He does look then, and it's only the knowledge that he _really_ wants to get a blowjob that keeps him from just coming on the spot. Hermann is staring with such _hunger_ , like he wants to eat Newt whole. Newt's seen this a million times, it's his body, obviously, but he realizes Hermann never has. This is the first time he's seeing how far Newt's tattoos go (all the way to the root of his cock, the last of it now obscured by some scratchy dark hair because it's not like he's been getting laid, he isn't exactly up to date on the manscaping), the first time he's seen the fat silver ring that goes through the head of his cock.

Hermann goes for the ring first, flicking it with his tongue without even touching skin. Newt moans and tries to settle against the back, pushing his hips closer, silently begging for more. Also, not so silently begging. "Hermann, please, do that again, do it all again, shit, I had no idea you were into this. Do a lot of guys at Oxford have Prince Alberts? I mean, fuck, it's patriotic for them, right?"

"You are ridiculous," Hermann mumbles. He turns his head to kiss the inside of Newt's thigh over the crest of a wave, then nips the sensitive skin while he curls his hand around the base of Newt's cock. "If you must know, yours is the first...decorated cock I've ever encountered in person."

The hotness of the inimitable _Doctor Gottlieb_ saying cock pretty much blacks Newt out for as long as it takes for Hermann to take him properly into his mouth. He doesn't go down far, just sucking on the head, teasing the ring with his tongue, letting it click against his teeth while he explores and...dare he say, _plays_ with it. Newt's had guys suck him off before, even guys who seriously got off on the ring, but it was never anything like this. This is way better, and he finds himself wishing that Hermann had longer hair, something he could really grab onto, except he doesn't because it's _Hermann_ and that's good enough.

When Hermann pulls off with a slurp, Newt almost cries. But then Hermann says, voice rough, "Tell me about your nipples. The piercings."

"Oh. Oh, fuck." Newt lets his head fall back against the wall with a thump as Hermann takes him back in, deeper this time. "Um, I got them done as I was finishing my first doctorate and, fuck, it hurt like crazy but also turned me on like crazy? They showed through fucking everything, and I...god, I loved people knowing. My thesis students would just stare, it was great. I was gonna get my lip done? Snakebites, you know, but my piercer said that I would fuck with them too much and they'd never heal up and whatever, I could totally do it, but then he enlisted before I convince him. He was at the LA Shatterdome, I think. I wonder what happened to him." Hermann squeezes the hand around his cock and pulls off enough to close his teeth around the ring, tugging gently, but enough to make his feelings known. Newt whimpers. "No, I don't, I don't wonder at all, fuck, Hermann, don't stop."

He doesn't stop. He keeps sucking, teasing, taking Newt in so deep that the ring must bother the back of his throat but he shows no sign of it. His thin lips form a perfect seal around Newt's cock, and turns out his tongue is good for more than just quips. He traces it along the vein on the underside of his cock, all the way up to lap at the head, toy with the ring, before taking him back down again in one smooth motion. When Newt comes, he feels like his whole body is going into nuclear meltdown, too hot and sensitized to even be able to stand the feel of the slightly scratchy cotton sheets under his thighs.

"Wow," he says, when he's able to speak again. Hermann should be proud of that, should put it on his resume under all his Jaeger coding credentials: _Once rendered Dr. Newton Geiszler speechless through judicious application of oral sex._ "Just...give me a second, and I'll do you. I just have to catch my breath. Wow."

"That will not be necessary." Hermann slowly shifts himself back into sitting position, doing a pretty great job of sounding prim despite his absolutely shredded voice, shredded from the aforementioned awesome blowjob. 

"No, man, c'mon, I promise I'm good. I mean, I might not suck your brain out of your dick, but it'll definitely get your rocks off. And you want to keep your brain in your head anyway, I bet."

"As I said," Hermann says, and Newt is finally able to register a note of embarrassment in his voice, and yeah, when he looks down he can see the wet spot on Hermann's rumpled trousers. _Wow._ "It is not necessary. I'll adjourn to my quarters and we can...reconvene to continue work at 0400."

"You're the one who's ridiculous," Newt counters. He catches Hermann's wrist before he can grab his cane. "How about an alternate plan? How about you adjourn to here and we take an awesome powernap, and then when you can get it up again I'll show you my totally rockstar blowjob skills."

Hermann is quiet for a long moment, long enough that Newt is a little nervous about what he's going to say, but then he smiles a little bit. Just a tiny quirk at the corner of his mouth, but Newt knows Hermann well enough to know it's the equivalent of a big old grin on most people. "I thought you said you were simply 'good.'"

"I was being modest."

"Modest? You?" Hermann smirks and allows Newt to tug his sweater up and off before they settle into the bed together, carefully fitting their bodies close. "I'm dubious, I must say."

Newt wraps his arm around Hermann's waist and snuggles in, smiling against the back of his neck. "You'll just have to stay and find out."


End file.
